The Black Storm
by Scarred by Satan
Summary: When a satanic cell kills everyone in the forest and attacks the village; Naruto, Kiba, and TenTen step up against this otherwordly threat. Rated M for language, satanic themes, vivid death scenes, disturbing imagery and suspense, and graphic torture.
1. Prelude: The Coming of the Storm

Welcome to the show. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame. I worked very hard on this story. Please review telling me whether I should keep the story going, and what I should do to improve.

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto are property of Kishimoto-san. Only the plot and the storm are my own.

This story is rated M for blood, gore, violence, language, graphic death scenes, and dark/satanic themes.

* * *

The storm is a timeless entity, boundless in power, darkness, and destruction. It has outlasted life and death, roaming the land to find new light to put out. It razes all in its path, reducing forests to ash, and mountains into rubble. The rain scars the earth, and the lightning scores its skin. This is evil. This is the storm.

...

"_Yokohanza, how's your scope?"_ Soka's voice rang through the wireless headset for the fiftieth time that morning. "Scope's clear… again," Yokohanza responded, exasperated. Being posted on the Northern Forest Border Reconnaisance, Patrol, and Surveillance was the biggest bore any Konoha ninja could ever receive for a B-ranked mission. Nothing ever came through the thick northern Forest of Whispering Leaves. Nothing ever could.

The command post he was assigned to was the most famous among those in the Northern Forest: Command Post CPN-149-3A, nicknamed The Hidden. It was the only command post in all of Konoha that never had to be retaken, repaired, or rebuilt, even after Orochimaru's invasion. He was proud of being in charge of this command post, but he missed his dearly beloved.

He wondered how Uzigona, his wife, was coping with his being gone. She was five months pregnant, and she needed him. He remembered how they had met on a rainy day and how he had sheltered her from the driving rain that day. He remembered everything so clearly and so vividly, he could almost feel the rain that he felt on his face the day he walked her home. After two minutes of being absorbed in his memory, he realized that it was raining. Very hard. He looked over the treetops and saw large black clouds, blasting large white bolts onto the fortress of trees.

Yokohanza immediately checked into his comm set, "This is Yokohanza, we've got a large storm coming in. It's coming right at the village, and it looks very dangerous." Almost as if someone flicked a panic switch, chatter came in from many of the other command posts. "_Holy shit!_", Soka's voice nearly split Yokohanza's ears. "_Look at that cloud!_" Yokohanza immediatly looked up at the clouds, and immediately wished he hadn't. A giant skull with pointed teeth and horns that ran around the cranium had formed out of the clouds. The lightning made the skull look like one of a demon. "What the hell?" Yokohanza said, immediately overcome by fear. As if holding to its demonic nature of appearence, the skull's mouth opened and let out a shriek that only something of hell could make. Yokohanza immediately slapped his hands over his ears. He was so focused on keeping his hearing, he almost didn't see a dark figure drop out of the skull's mouth. As if on cue, the rain stopped.

"Did you see that?" he whispered into his mike, now deathly afraid of what was happening. Soka responded, "_I didn't see anyth-_", and was cut off. A scream echoed through the forest and the comm set. "Soka?" Yokohanza whispered into the headset, now deathly afraid of whatever was out there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shimmer next to the neighboring tree. He quickly drew a kunai and held it at the ready. The shimmer seemed to note the fact that he had a weapon, and Yokohanza heard the sound of a weapon being drawn. As Yokohanza prepared to put a kunai into the shimmer's head, the shimmer took flight and landed right behind him. Yokohanza spun around to greet his opponent and felt his hand with the kunai being caught by a large, clawed hand. He struggled to get free, but he couldn't free himself from whatever held him. Three metallic clicks rang in Yokohanza's ears, and the shimmer growled. The last thing Yokohanza felt was a jagged blade piercing him between the eyes, and a demonic roar was the last thing he heard before Death took him as its own. The last thought that went through his mind was ironic to him: 'They found The Hidden.' However, the irony was that the hidden had found them.

...

Blood, limbs and organs were scattered throughout the forest. The ninja of the forest had fought well. Not a single one, however, survived.

* * *

R&R and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile page if you want me to continue.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 2 is here! I'm working on a draft for Chapter 3 even as you read this.

_Disclaimer_: Not only do I not own the characters of Naruto, I also do not own the concepts of Predator. Way to go life.

Rated M for reasons that do not apply to this chapter...

* * *

"I-it sure wa-was nice o-o-of you to bring m-me here today, N-Naruto," Hinata stammered more than she normally did. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest, and her head felt light. This was because Naruto had asked her to go to Ichiraku's with him.

"Oh, no problem, Hinata," Naruto replied with his trademark grin. "I just figured today might be a good day for it." His head was also feeling light today, mainly because he was with Hinata, but he had also been told he had amnesty from missions that week. He planned to spend this free week with Hinata and confess his love for her. He had everything planned out in advance. He would plan on surprising her for her birthday and-

"Um, Naruto," Hinata's concerned, timid voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts, "is everything alright?" Naruto quickly snapped back to the present and replied, "Oh, no. Everything's fine, Hinata." "Oh, good. It looked as if for a minute you, um, you were th-thinking about-" she stopped. "Sakura?" Naruto asked. "No, I was just thinking about our plans for this week." This made Hinata interested. "What plans?" she asked. Naruto grinned devilishly and replied, "I can't tell you in here. Maybe I can tell you outside." Hinata gasped and stammered, "Uh-uh-o-ok-okay." Naruto's grin softened as he took Hinata's hand and led her outside and into an alley. "Naruto, why are we-" Hinata began before Naruto placed his mouth over hers and began to kiss her with a quiet strength. Hinata's head exploded with bliss and she started to kiss him back. Here she was with her Naruto, kissing him without her father yelling at Naruto and chasing him off. Here she could be with him, undisturbed for however long they pleased. As their kissing began to intensify, Hinata looked into the sky and saw thousands of colorful birds. 'Oh, how pretty,' Hinata thought and promptly passed out from headrush.

High above, however, there was only one bird: a very large, black hawk that was not one of Konoha's. It swooped over the village rooftops and angled its eye towards the builings of Konoha, searching for its master's target. It soared over a series of alleys and found the target, a boy with spikiy blond hair wearing a black and orange jumpsuit kissing a young girl behind a ramen shack.

'So this is the desired prey,' thought the shimmer, which was, in fact, the hawk's handler, and growled softly. His specialty jutsu could allow him to see what his bird saw, and he easily spotted his target. He had gathered much information on his prized quarry for some time. He knew that the target was a Biju, which greatly increased the value of his head. He also knew that he would have to fight with and against his cellmates for the prize. Two more shimmers dropped to the forest floor from the nearby trees. "Wuund," the smaller shimmer called, "Where is the target?" "In the village, as the current dossier said he would be," Wuund replied. He hated his assigned cell leader, as well as his other cellmate. The large one, Fraactuur, was a stupid brute. However, Wuund hated the cell leader more. The squad leader was a bastard to say the least, but he was also the so-called Chosen One of his clan's culture, a human who would join the ranks of his kind and lead them in an apocalyptic assault against the Five Great Ninja Nations. Wuund hated it, having to be led by an outsider. However, the human had proved useful against certain ninja. Wuund hated it, but if it meant great honor and prestige, he would do it, even if it meant being led by the human hunter, Skahr.

* * *

R&R and check the profile for chapter release dates.


	3. Electric Storm Torture

A little longer (in content length) than anticipated, Chapter 3 is here! Pleae read the information below:

A quick, dire warning for you now, two actually:

1. If you do not like to have your skin peeled off in anticipatory suspense, the whole chapter crawls with it.

2. There is an EXTREMELY graphic torture scene, so if you cannot stomach expressed gore, outta luck.

This is an extremely dark chapter, so remeber: **you've been warned...**

Enjoy!

Don't own Naruto or Predator.

* * *

A wet drop hit Hinata's face, slowly stirring her from her sleep. "Hana, you lesbian, if you're mas-", Hinata started muttering, but stopped as more drops hit Hinata's exposed skin. Naruto stirred, grunted softly, and said, "Oh. Rain." Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto as the rain picked up, for it was not a warm, Konoha rain: it was a cold, malicious rain, the kind that surrounded a funeral. "Let's get inside," Naruto said, also feeling the unusual difference in temperature in the rainfall.

The loud crack and bright flash of lightning lit up the low light level surroundings for almost an instant, and the low rumble of thunder followed.

Naruto and Hinata rounded the corner, only to find that the lights in Ichiraku's were off. The lights were never off, even in a rainstorm. Naruto said to Hinata silently, "It's quiet. Too quiet." Another flash of lightning, closer, caused Hinata and Naruto to jump into each other's arms. Naruto suddenly felt the surrounding air drop thirty degrees, and he shivered violently. "Do you feel that?" he asked Hinata, now beginning to fear whatever was with this storm. "Yes," she responded shakily, for she too, was shivering not from cold, but from a disturbing energy that enveloped the two ninja. "What is this?" Naruto was starting to shake uncontrollably. "BYAKUGAN," Hinata started to use her clan's kekkai genkai, but screamed in pain and fell to the ground, covering her eyes. "What is it, Hinata?" Naruto was shouting now. His adrenaline was spiking. "Unh, unh, it BURNS," Hinata cried from pain. Naruto calmed Hinata before asking her again. "What happened?" "I-I was blinded by hu-huge amounts of ch-chakra," Hinata began, "and it wasn't just atmospheric or ambient chakra; it is the kind that I would see if I looked at any ninja. There is someone else here, Naruto."

Naruto began to feel like he did in Zabuza's Mist Jutsu: the killing anticipation of whatever was out there made him wish that it would just come out.

Suddenly, something in the clouds caught his eye. It looked like a tornado, but it was wispy, and it seemed to be forming another cloud. The new cloud began to grow larger and larger, and it began to take shape. 'Is that an egg?' Naruto thought, 'No, a ball? No, a... skull.' The cloud had formed into a skull, but not one of any human. Twenty short, curved spikes ringed the skulls cranium, and all its teeth were pointed and slender. "What the hell is that?" Naruto muttered. Then, Naruto jumped. The skull was moving. 'What the fuck is going on?' Naruto's thoughts were racing, and he thought he might go insane. The skull opened its mouth and emitted a shriek that could rival that of a legion of banshees. The hideous noise nearly split Naruto's skull. He knew, though, not to open his eyes, in case it was a tactic to blind him while whoever was out there was trying to take him. Yet another flash of lightning lit up the sky, almost forcing Naruto to clamp his eyes shut, but he kept them open, and his vision went white.

As his vision cleared, he saw a lone figure standing on the roof. He could not tell who it was, but he could tell it was tall and that it wasn't any one he knew. The skull shifted again, and two more dark figures descended from the skull's nose and mouth, and landed next to the first. Naruto looked for Hinata, but she had disappeared, and he found himself alone, with three presumably hostile ninja not even fify yards down the road from him. Suddenly, Naruto's vision began to swim, and everything went black.

...

Fraactuur growled impatiently. He was itching to slice something off of his designated prey's body, but he would have to wait until the torture ended. In the meantime, he would escort his assigned leader through the village in order to get familiar with the new hunting ground. He was promised a chance to kill, but in the meantime, he would have to search for a suitable target to dispatch as a warmup before he could attack the valuable Biju.

...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He tried to sit up, but was restrained by a three large, barbed chains that ran across his neck, legs, and torso. His arms were held down by razor wire bindings, and his feet were restrained by serrated clamps. He turned his head carefully, as not to slash his neck on the chain. He was in a room lit by a menagerie of candles. He was chained to a large, stone slab suspended by more barbed chain. Naruto heard a loud, resounding thump from overhead. He lifted his head so that he could look up and not do himself in, and wished that he didn't. He seemed to be at the bottom of a deep, well-like pit, whose walls were probably lined with hair trigger traps; responding to foreign chakra. A hooded figure stood at the top of the pit. Naruto flinched. He recognized it as the one of the hooded figures in the thunderstorm. He tried to build up chakra for a substitution jutsu, and Naruto felt one thousand volts of electric chakra raid his bones. Shaking involuntarily from pain, Naruto heard the hooded figure growl darkly. Naruto stopped instantly. No human or ninja, no matter how deformed, could growl that animalistically or so... demonically. The figure jumped straight down the small opening and straight to the floor of the small room. The impact jarred Naruto's teeth from where he was suspended. 'He's really strong,' Naruto noted. 'Is he Akatsuki?' he wondered, as tense as a spring under the restraints. As the figure drew itself up from the crouching land, it was evident that the attacker had no red clouds on his cloak, but it wore a mask that, in the dim light, looked like Tobi's. Naruto's heart stopped. 'It's Tobi, I'm chained, which means that he can take the Kyubi if he wanted to right now,' he thought frantically. However, upon a closer look, mask was shaped differently from Tobi's; it was streamlined, projecting away from the figure's covered face. A strange notch sat above the left eyeslit. There was only one marking on his mask, and Naruto didn't recognize, which meant it was a new enemy, one no one had ever heard of before.

Naruto heard a small whimper from the opposite part of the chamber. 'Hinata,' he thought, 'so this is where they took her.' The new threat eyed him, then Hinata; looking back and forth between the two prisoners several times before making up its mind and approaching Naruto. It spoke to Naruto, seeming to pose a question: "Graat, tuo sken hueen Biju?" Naruto didn't understand what the creature was saying, especially since it spoke with an accented growl. It asked again, but this time, its thoughts formed in Naruto's head: "Rat, are you the fabled Biju?" "So what if I am?" Naruto spoke with a clenched jaw. "Vuu to shiniea. Tuo jin'hai wonm vuu xzin'lao, wy vuu wyyerm Hyuga xin." "What about Hinata?" Naruto asked, understanding 'Hyuga', aside from the fact it was warped by the animalistic voice of his captor. Again thoughts formed in his head, 'I propose an accord. You give me what I want, and I'll release the Hyuga girl.' Naruto clenched, "What if I should refuse?" Half-expecting this response, the figure emitted a drawn-out hawk call. Two other figures, also masked, dropped from above. Being smaller didn't matter for the third captor, since the large figure and the interrigator respected its prescence. Smaller was a understated comparison to its subordinates; it easily could've made Kisame look like a midget. Easily three meters tall, it acknowledged the others; then faced Naruto, and spoke in English, with the snarled accent, "Greetings, young Biju." Naruto did a double take. First, it kidnapped him; now it revered him? 'What is going on?' he wondered. "If you do not give us the Kyubi, you will suffer a fate worse than death or close loss: Snahrvilcoun, the most dire form of torture that exists in our estranged society." "I've suffered worse," Naruto snapped, losing control. "Very well," the keeper responded cooly. It turned its head and growled to its larger cell mate, "Fraactuur. Vuus inom."

The larger and smaller figures stepped towards a nearly invisible torture device rack. Thousands of wickedly crafted points and blades seemed to leer at Naruto and Hinata in the dim light. The one called Fraactuur lifted a large, double-blade. It clicked, and thousands of smaller curled blades swirling off the handle. Fraactuur, if that was its name, chuckled darkly and moved towards Naruto. The head captor lifted a large scepter from the rack and headed for Hinata.

"NO!" Naruto screamed. Hinata whimpered from where she was restrained. The leader flicked his wrist three times, and a blade extended from the side of the scepter's head with each snap, gleaming threatingly at Hinata's smooth pale skin. "DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto raged. Were it not for the chakra zap-chain binding him, he would let Kyubi take his body in exchange for their cold, motionless bodies on the floor, mutilated. "Nohk zohh" the blade-wielding brute snapped, whipping the blade through Naruto's navel, into the base of his spine. Naruto yelled in agony as the brute sent a strong electric current down the blade length, causing Naruto to convulse uncontrollably. This forced the barbed chain deep into Naruto's skin, and since he could not control his arms or legs, the razor bindings sliced right through Naruto's wrists and ankles. Naruto screamed a curse that echoed a hell of pure agony. Grinning satanically under his mask, Fraactuur pulled the blade out and plunged the handle-blades directly into Naruto's chest.

The leader stood satisfied, with arms crossed, watching the beginning of the torture as if he were watching an ant burn under a lens in direct sunlight. A small, scared voice cut through his thoughts. "Why? Why are you doing this to my Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in complete shock and fear. The leader scowled under his mask. "He is valuable to our society for what secrets his skull holds in terms of the Kyubi," he replied. Hinata looked puzzled. "Now, I get to ask you a question..." He drove the scepter's head through Hinata's stomach and through the back of the slab that she laid on. She screamed in pain. "...does it hurt?" the leader asked with a sadistic glee. Hinata screamed white hell at him in response. "Ah, I take that as a 'no'," he grinned, driving the head of the scepter up through the hole in her stomach into her chest. Hinata screamed again, feeling the blade slide against her rib cage. The leader nudged the blade to the left. Hinata felt her lung burst. Blood gushed from the hole in the slab, onto the cold stone floor. Hinata wanted to call Naruto's name in consolation, but she could no longer scream.

Neither could Naruto, and he was in worse shape. Fraactuur had taken the liberty of cutting out part of the boy's tongue, amputating what was left of an arm and a leg, and tearing off all his skin from the bottom of both ribs to the top of his pelvis. 'This isn't real,' thought Naruto, 'it can't be.' He looked over at Hinata. She had a gaping wound in her lower torso, and it didn't look like she was breathing. 'IT CAN'T BE REAL!' Naruto screamed in his head. He racked his head with denial and self-comfort. Then, he smiled. And with that smile, he cut off all of his chakra flow. And then, the chamber, Hinata, the hooded figures, and dire injuries faded away.

...

"_Did he break the genjutsu_?" Skahr's voice rang in through the headpiece. "Yes sir, he forced himself to believe he was not being subjected to actual torment," Wuund responded. "_Don't worry, Wuund_," Skahr's voice came in again, "_the Biju will be in true hell soon enough._" And even though Wuund could not see his face, he was sure that with those last words, Skahr was grinning demonically under his mask.

* * *

Wow, I thought that was pretty good. If you agree: review! If you disagree: review! If you like the story but don't care for my thoughts: subscribe. Don't forget to check my profile!

Bye!


	4. A Light Rain

What's up? The action's really gonna pick up in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. Nor do I own Predator. Much to my dismay. Only the storm is my idea.

Warning: This chapter contains horror, violence, disturbing imagery, and may cause paranoia, insanity, and shock. Reader discretion is advised. Seriously.

* * *

Naruto sat up, breathing heavily. He immediately looked to where Hinata had lain, only to look at the narrow expanse of the alley. He felt something resting on the inside of his leg and instinctively rolled away from it. A kunai clattered to the alley floor. Naruto immediately drew his own kunai and did a quick 360. He noticed a small distortion by the dark end of the alley. He stared at it intently, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He started to move towards the shimmer. As he inched closer, a strong, indescribable feeling came over Naruto. He felt completely calm inside a shell of paranoia and near insanity. He came within three meters of the shimmer when a pair of trash cans fell over against the alley wall. The loud clattering noise drew Naruto's attention away from the shimmer. He slowly edged towards one of the trash cans. He kicked one aside, and an orange blur flew at Naruto's face, and he heard three sets of feet hit the alley floor. Naruto caught the blur and an obnoxiously familiar voice cried, "Damn it, Naruto! You always have to go help me out!"

"Konohamaru? Is that you?" Naruto asked. "Who else could it be?" Konhamaru was ready to lose his voice screaming. "I can perform a frickin' Rasengan, but I can't catch a damn cat without your help? What the hell is wrong with me?" The orange attacker squirmed and hissed in Naruto's arms. "Is that Tiger?" Naruto asked. "Should be," Konohamaru replied. Sure enough, there was a telltale blue ribbon that read "Tiger" on the cat's ear. "Well, he's yours to take back to the Hokage's office if you want to," Naruto said. "No way!" Konohamaru cried, "Me and my cellmates don't need you to help us out on our mission! Right, guys?" Udon just stared at the alley wall blankly, and Moegi was busy fixing her pigtails. Tiger managed to wriggle out of Naruto's grip and ran out of the alley. "C'mon, team! Let's go catch that cat!" Konohamaru screamed, and the three amateur ninja sprang out of the alley. Naruto grinned to himself, almost out of remorse. Almost immediately, his attention was redirected to the kunai on the ground. He carefully edged towards it, in case it was a letter bomb. He carefully picked it up. A small corner of paper gently prodded Naruto's hand. He unwound it from the handle of the knife. He immediately recognized Hiashi's handwriting upon reading the note. The note read, "_Naruto, if I ever see you near my daughter again, I will personally hunt you down and chop your balls off, demon spawn. –Hiashi_". Naruto cursed out loud. How could Hinata's father still hate him for what he was not? Dejected, Naruto decided to treat himself to Sake. He walked out of the alley, unaware of the danger just paces behind.

...

Wuund was surprised that the quarry hadn't discovered him. The boy was perceptive, but he was easily distracted by trivialities. Wuund made a mental note of this as his cell leader rang in through the earpiece. "What is it?" he asked. "_Where is the target?_" Skahr asked impatiently. "He just left the alley," Wuund replied, "and Fraactuur is currently tailing him." "_Track his movements from the air_," Skahr said, "_and calculate all possible routes he could be taking. We want to intercept him and draw him out of the village as soon as possible. Don't get any others involved._" Wuund inquired, "What should we do if others get drawn in?" His cell leader didn't hesitate in his response, "_Obliterate anything or anyone that stands in the way of our objective. Skahr out._" Wuund growled, exasperated with his squad leader's seemingly endless objectives. But if it meant eternal glory within the clan, he was willing to do whatever it took to get there.

...

Kiba took another swig of Sake and sighed. His day was sucking ass. It started with Ino slapping him awake and having her ranting on him for twenty minutes, and ended kicking him out and taking Akamaru. He didn't want to go back sober, so he planned to go back drunk so that she would listen to him for a while.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tenten walked in wearing a _very_ tight-fitting shirt and _very_ short shorts. Kiba almost spit out his current swig of Sake. He had never thought about nor realized how beautiful someone other than Ino could be. He started back in on his bottle of Sake, watching Tenten as she sauntered over to the counter. Kiba was lost in multiple fantasies when a voice whispered in his ear, "Trying to get a peek of something, are we, Kiba?" Kiba whirled around in a drunken haze.

"Oh, Naruto! Wassup, dude?" Kiba greeted him with slurred shout. "Not much, you crazy drunk bastard," Naruto replied, pouring himself a round of Sake, "Hiashi's bein' an ass again. Why are you here, Kiba?" "Ah, Ino and I had another fight, and she took Akamaru. Imma go back there drunk as hell and beat the shit outta her," he replied, "but now," he continued, staring at TenTen, "I'm rethinking those plans." Naruto laughed out loud. He laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat and onto the floor. "Somethin' funny?" Kiba asked, his eye twitching. Teary-eyed, Naruto half-giggled, "Dude, she will castrate you if you even _think _about fantasizing about her!" Kiba chuckled in spite of himself and replied, "Yeah, she's probably thinking about castrating me right now."

However, as they continued laughing, malicious intent and dark clouds loomed outside.

...

"_Wuund, have you located the target?_" Skahr sounded more calm and less demanding than he ever did on this entire mission. For once, Wuund didn't feel like killing him on the spot. He replied, "He's entered a Sake bar." "_Hey, when can I start tearing appendages off of people_," Fraactur's voice broke in, "_I'm getting impatient._" Wuund immediately sensed Skahr's mood change before he spoke. "_Fraactur, don't question my orders. If you do so again, I will kill you without hesitation._" "Let him start, Skahr," Wuund suggested, "otherwise he'll blow our cover." _"Very well_," Skahr sighed, "_if you really can't wait, let the target know what he's up against_."

...

"KIBA, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" a shrill voice cut over Kiba and Naruto's casual conversation. "Oh, great," Kiba groaned. Ino stormed into the bar, raw fury radiating at Kiba. "WHY ARE YOU DRINKING AGAIN?" Ino screamed. "Bitch," Kiba replied cooly, "you broke up with me. My habits are no longer your business. Now get the fuck out of here. " Ino's jaw dropped. She started sreaming, "Kiba, if you don't stop drinking, I swear to God that I'll-" She abruptly stopped screaming and started gagging. "Finally, some peace and quiet," Kiba sighed. "Uh, Kiba?" Naruto stammered, "you should look at her neck." Kiba looked and his look of satisfaction turned to one of horror. A large serrated blade stuck out of the base of Ino's neck. She started coughing up blood and fell to the floor, twitched twice, and died.

Kiba couldn't even form words to express his horror. TenTen saw Ino and whirled around, pulling out her signature pair of kunai. Naruto leapt to his feet, a hand on each of his shuriken holsters. Kiba, finally overcoming the shock of Ino's sudden death, vaulted over his seat, fists raised. TenTen spoke, "We need to get out of this bar now." "I already figured that out, TenTen," Naruto replied. "What can we use for cover?" Kiba asked. "I saw a couple of benches outside," TenTen answered, "they're not much, but they'll suffice." Naruto edged towards the entrance of the bar. Five paces from the flaps, a line of shuriken buried themselves by Naruto's feet. "No good," Naruto whispered, "but if they had a clear shot at Ino, they should have a clear shot at me right now." "That means that he can move really quickly after a shot, or their's more than one of them," TenTen said softly. "Then if there's more than one, then why doesn't take another shot at me?" Naruto countered. "Let's go on three," Kiba interrupted. "One." Rain started to come down outside. "Two". An object whizzed by Naruto's head and hit the bar. "BOMB!" TenTen screamed. "**THREE!**" And as the three ninjas sprang out of the bar, the bomb went off and incinerated the bar and everyone inside.

...

"Damn it." Even though it didn't sound like it, Skahr was pissed. He was sick of the constant rejection of his peers in the village. He was sick of the fact that even though he'd manipulated every variable of this situation, he'd missed his mark. He was ready to incinerate the entire village in the same way he incinerated the bar. He spoke into his headset very intently, "Wuund, Fraactur, we're done playing games. Bring the Jinchuuriki back in as many pieces as you like."

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner. High school is tough shit. I'll have the next chapter up soon. R&R, and check my profile for updates and random shit. Laters!


End file.
